Les listes de Sunwings
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Quelques textes nés des idées de Sunwings ! Ayant signé pour le saint Thelthazar, je vous poste ce que j'ai fais de quelques unes de ses idées de départ. Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Oha-yooo ! ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

Voici un petit one shot sur le Thelthazar ( comme toujours (っ˘ω˘ς ) On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes~ ) Il vient de l'idée de Sunwings et de sa longue liste de scénarios ! Je pense en faire d'autre donc je vais laisser cette histoire en construction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, c'est le premier AU Aventures que j'écris !(*ﾉ∀`*)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon grignotage~ ╰(*´︶`*)╯

* * *

 **AU Théo et Bob à la plage :**

.

\- Putain de bordel de merde de sa mère la vieille catin de sa chienne...

\- Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, Théo râle... Une journée ordinaire, ma foi !

Le dénommé se tourna vers le brun aux cheveux long et ondulés d'un air sombre, le dévisageant avec tout le manque de motivation du monde. Balthazar affichait plutôt un air vainqueur, hautement satisfait d'avoir gagné son pari de la veille pour enfin faire sortir son compagnon.

\- Pourquoi j'ai accepté..., soupira désespérément Théo.

\- Parce que non seulement on est en vacance donc tu vas en profité, et en plus tu as perdu !

\- Cette pute a glissé sur de la merde ! J'avais gagné ! Si j'avais été le tueur je t'aurais assurément égorgé sec !

\- Tu n'auras qu'à dire ça aux abonnés !

\- Je les encule !

\- Je refuse, le charma son amant en venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, un large sourire insolent les étirant.

L'homme aux cheveux noir poussa un profond soupir et entoura l'autre de ses bras pour répondre à l'étreinte. Tout deux étaient sur la plate-forme de Youtube depuis un moment, s'étant rencontré pendant une conférence effectué. Appréciant la qualité d'antan, ou plutôt gueuler et critiquer amèrement les défauts de l'époque, Théo avait une chaîne de rétro-gaming, Shinddha l'accompagnant dans son aventure burlesque. Balthazar, quant à lui, partageait également sa chaîne avec Grunlek, un homme atteint de nanisme et à l'amour inconditionnel pour ses amis. Ils faisant plusieurs type de jeux, moderne la plupart du temps, effectuant des let's play solo comme en duo.

Cela faisait quelques années que le quatuor se connaissait et tout autant de temps que le couple était ensemble. Ils s'étaient plu de suite et avaient été rapide pour se le montrer. Chacune des vidéos qu'ils faisaient ensemble faisait bondir les fans de Yaoi sur place, et exploser les anti-gay qui devaient changer de clavier après chaque commentaire. Les youtubers se fichaient pas mal du regard des autres, s'étant déjà trop débattu avec pendant leurs années scolaires. Ils se montraient donc autant qu'ils le désiraient, se lançant des piques amoureuses et bien souvent sexuelles.

En parallèle de leur chaîne principale, ils en avaient ouverte une avec Shin et Grunlek pour poster les vidéos qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Ils avaient même commencer à faire du jeu de rôle en ligne, un homme charismatique les emportant dans les contrés fantaisistes d'un endroit appelé " Le Cratère". Ils avaient du succès et le maître de jeu de qualité qui les accompagnait avait vu sa popularité exploser et monter en flèche dans une pente raide filant vers les cieux.

Tous les cinq avaient donc fait une vidéo sur un jeu de survie où l'un des joueurs incarnes le tueur. Le live avait été mouvementé et Théo s'était royalement fait avoir en arrivant en retard parce que son amant avait voulu du coca. Il avait donc eu le dernier personnage de disponible : une blonde à l'air stupide et peu farouche. Sans s'arrêter, il avait râlé, disant à ses amis hilare que c'était un coup bas de leur part. Ce sur quoi, Balthazar s'était racheté d'un baiser et lui avait lancé un paris : celui qui mourrait le premier pouvait emmener l'autre où il le voulait. Le joueur rétro avait vu là l'occasion d'aller enfin dans l'exposition d'aviation de l'armé que son concubin refusait de voir, alors il accepta.

Cependant, Mahyar, leur MJ, fut loin d'être tendre et avec la collaboration silencieuse des autres, avait froidement assassiné le personnage féminin. Théo avait donc explosé sous les rires de la bande, critiquant l'incapacité intellectuel de la fille à pouvoir sauter sur un brin d'herbe pour fuir en talon haut. Il dû s'avouer vaincue d'un soupire profond et fataliste, jetant un regard agacé sur son compagnon qui affichait un large sourire narquois. Pour leur vie privé, Balthazar ne révéla pas leur destination, mettant au passage son colocataire en halène. Il ne lui révéla qu'après avoir fermé le live, et encore en communication skype avec leurs amis, qu'il le traînerait sur la plage. Théo avait horreur de la plage.

C'est ainsi, et toujours en bougonnant dans sa barbe inexistante car une pousse très lente de nature, que le pauvre youtuber s'était fait avoir en beauté. Une petite partie de jambe en l'air l'avait calmé au court de la nuit et, même s'il savait qu'il s'était encore fait royalement acheté, il passa outre. Il tenait donc le sac isotherme et le parasol tendit que son amant courrait dans tout les coins de leurs appartement en cherchant ses affaires. Sur-excité, Balthazar faisait un boucan du diable, agaçant le voisin du dessous qui frappa le sol avec très certainement un balais. Ce sur quoi, Théo lui hurla avec tout son raffinement qu'il pouvait aller paître sur sa mère.

Son compagnon explosa de rire, caressant l'un de leurs trois chats en attrapant ses clefs de voiture. Visiblement fin prêt, ils quittèrent leur appartement. En passant devant le jardin de leur copropriété, ils virent Shin au loin écrire à l'ombre d'un arbre les scénarios des vidéos, le saluant lorsqu'il les vit. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de lancer une pique à son collaborateur qui lui répondit par un doigt d'honneur, le visage fermé. Le couple chargea la petite voiture de premier prix et montèrent à l'intérieur, ouvrant les fenêtre en se donnant le courage d'affronter la chaleur cuisante sans climatisation.

Comme habituellement, Balthazar prit le volant. Sa conduite douce déjà complimenté par son entourage lui faisant toujours plaisir, mais plus encore quand son petit-ami lui donnait les clefs, découlant de la confiance qu'il avait en ses capacités. Lunette de soleil sur le nez, ils passèrent le chemin en silence en écoutant la radio, le conducteur chantant avec exagération sur certaine chansons pour faire rire son passager boudeur.

Une fois sur place, le vent salin fouettant leur visage en passant par les vitres baissées, ils cherchèrent un endroit où se garer. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de venir se dorer la pilule sur le sable, il était donc difficile de trouver un coin pour s'arrêter. Balthazar piaffait de voir les gens passer à pieds à côté d'eux, serviette sous le bras, s'impatientant de plus en plus. Il alla donc plus loin et réussi à dégoter un petit bout de trottoir qui sera rapidement à l'ombre. Théo soupira en le voyant bondir joyeusement de la voiture, se ruant sur le coffre, mais le suivit tout de même. Il porta les deux sacs et le parasols, laissant le plus léger à son amant qui fermait l'auto avant qu'ils ne descendent la colline sur laquelle ils étaient.

De là où ils se tenaient, ils pouvaient voir l'océan, les vacanciers déjà installé sur la plage n'étant encore que des fourmis. Il y avait pas mal de monde, faisant râler le joueur rétro qui regrettait amèrement de plus être dans l'armé dans ce genre de situation. L'autre s'enthousiasma malgré la foule, cherchant déjà un endroit sympa ou se mettre, demandant à son amant s'il préférait être proche ou loin du bord de l'eau. Ce dernier ne répondit pas, grognant avec démotivation, mais ça ne découragea pas son conjoint qui marchait bille en tête.

Après les cinq minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent au niveau des escaliers de bois et les prirent pour rejoindre la plage. Dès que ses chaussures touchèrent le sable, le youtuber aux cheveux noir reçu un désagréable frisson le long de l'épine dorsale. Il avait vraiment horreur de ce sol trop mou et vicieux, l'envie terrible d'y donner un coup de pied le démangeant. Balthazar le tira par la manche de sa veste en jean, retroussée jusqu'aux coudes, le poussant à le suivre alors qu'il tenait ses claquettes à la main. Ils passèrent dans la foule et se posèrent près des rochers, sur du sable humide pour avoir un endroit plus ferme et frais.

Théo installa le parasol et son colocataire mit leurs serviettes côte à côte juste en dessous. C'est alors que le plus maigre, accroupit, l'entendit grogner contre Shin et le surprit avec son portable en main. Amusé, il sourit, se doutant que leur ami devait largement se moquer de son collègue. Il retira ensuite sa chemise, se mettant torse-nue, et ôta son pantalon pour être en maillot de bain. Sentant un regard plus brûlant que le soleil peser sur ses épaules, il leva les yeux dans ceux de son homme et le surprit à le dévorer du regard. Un large sourire charmeur étira ses lèvres alors qu'il pliait ses vêtements.

\- Des idées, cher paladin ? demanda-t-il en faisant référence à leur jeu de rôle sur leur chaîne secondaire.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, le faire dans les lieux publiques c'est pas mon kiff, râla l'autre en s'asseyant aussi sur sa serviette, savourant l'ombre.

\- Je me permet de te rappeler que, il n'y a pas plus tard qu'une semaine, tu m'as pris dans les toilettes d'une gare : c'était crade ! rétorqua le brun, son intonation lubrique contre-disant sa déclaration.

\- T'avais qu'à résister plus efficacement qu'en m'embrassant.

\- On ne s'était pas vu depuis trois semaines avec mon voyage à Nice pour une convention, j'allais pas juste te faire un signe de la main à mon retour. Eh puis, 40 centimes la partie de cul, j'avais l'impression d'aller au pute...

\- Ouai, bah heureusement que Shin était dispo pour m'accompagner au Geek faëries !

\- T'aurais pu y aller tout seul comme un grand, non ?

\- C'est toujours mieux d'avoir l'équipe quand on croise des fans, comme ça il répond à ma place et j'ai pas besoin de me répéter.

Balthazar ferma les yeux en riant, sidéré par un tel manque de sociabilisation. Préférant ne pas répondre à ça, sachant que ce serait inutile, il s'éventa d'une main en soufflant sous la chaleur. Il fouilla dans son sac et sorti un élastique qu'il tenu entre ses lèvres, réunissant ses longues mèches ondulées pour les attacher ensemble dans une queue de cheval basse. Encore une fois, Théo le couva d'un regard chaud, appréciant grandement de pouvoir admirer sa nuque, hypnotisé. L'appel de la peau laiteuse fut bien trop fort pour lui, alors il se pencha et déposa un baiser suave sur la gorge. L'affection fit frémir son conjoint qui posa une main sur sa joue, le regardant s'éloigner un peu avant d'aller embrasser ses lèvres.

Une mère de famille cacha les yeux de sa petite fille qui pouffait avec toute l'innocence de l'enfance, mais ils n'y firent pas attention et continuèrent leur doux échange. Ils se séparèrent après être rassasié de délicatesse, le large sourire amoureux de Balthazar communiquant furtivement chez son amant. Ils se tournèrent vers la mer, plongeant dans leurs pensées en se rappelant de cette fameuse aventures dans la gare.

Ils avaient surprit les hommes présent en s'enfermant dans une cabine, les poussant rapidement à quitter les lieux alors que les bruits de baiser et de ceinture se débouclant se faisait entendre. Étonnement, il y avait moins d'hommes qui utilisaient les toilettes des gares, ils furent donc rapidement tranquille en cette heure creuse pour la compagnie ferroviaire. Ils furent bien évidement attendu par deux personne en costume et la guichetière plus rouge que le pull de Balthazar. Elle osait à peine lever les yeux vers eux, détournant le regard en toussa un peu pour cacher son embarra. Le couple se fit réprimander par la sécurité, promettant de ne plus recommencé avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres malgré eux. Ils étaient repartie en pouffant comme des enfants ayant réussi leur bêtise, racontant fièrement leur méfait à leurs amis qui rirent et les sermonnèrent doucement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le brun emportait son amant dans ce genre de coup, ayant déjà profité le l'intimité d'une cabine de grande roue pour quelques caresses. Pendant un Hellfest aussi, les festivaliers les acclamant lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur caravane trop proche de celle des autres. Cette fois là, ils ne la considérait pas comme étant un lieu publique, étant techniquement chez eux dans le véhicule louer pour la semaine. Ils avaient également profité d'une porte mal fermée du stade de foot de leur ville pour rouler passionnément sur la pelouse au clair de lune. L'adrénaline de l'interdit et la peur de se faire prendre agissant comme un puissant aphrodisiaque.

Revenant à la réalité, Balthazar se tourna vers son voisin recroquevillé sur lui même en jetant un regard mauvais dans le vide. Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur son visage en voyant la moue boudeuse diablement adorable. Cet homme était vraiment le meilleur choix de sa vie.

\- Tu vas rester habillé ? Sérieusement, enlève au moins tes baskets.

\- Non, je vais avoir du sable plein les pieds...

\- Et si je te propose un petit jeu, disons, plus distrayant dans ces eaux salés, le séduisit le youtuber, son regard chaud s'alliant à la proposition licencieuse.

\- T'as pas mieux comme idée ? soupira l'autre. On va nous voir !

\- Eux ne se gêne pas, rétorqua-t-il en pointant du menton un couple au loin.

Théo se tourna dans la direction indiquée et vit deux personnes enlacés dans l'eau leur arrivant à la taille, la fille semblait bouger légèrement, accrochée au cou de son amant. Le joueur rétro écarquilla les yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire le manque de pudeur alors que des enfants étaient à quelques mètres. Certes, il se fichait bien du regard des gens mais il connaissait les limites ! Comme le disait son oncle qui l'avait élevé : ta liberté commence là où s'arrête celle des autres.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dis : le faire en publique, c'est pas mon truc ! Eh puis tu feras quoi si un gamin nous reconnaît ? T'imagine la tauler que ça ferait ? Sur le forum 15-18 "o sekour g vu la bit de bob lennon!" ! imita-t-il avec la voix d'un pré-pubère avec des gestes exagéré.

Son compagnon explosa de rire, imaginant parfaitement la scène. Il renchérie avec une voix plus aiguë et nasillarde, s'agitant en demandant grâce. Ils s'esclaffèrent ensemble, s'amusant toujours d'imiter les plus jeunes de leurs chaînes et leurs questions idiotes peinte de l'innocence encore en eux.

\- Aller, je sais que tu as ton maillot là dessous, recommença le brun en tapant doucement les hanche de son voisin dont l'expression se ferma à nouveau sous l'agacement. Trempe-toi un peu avec moi !

\- J'ai pas envie ! Quand on va revenir j'aurais du sable partout !

\- Je t'aiderais à le retirer ce soir, sous-entendit-il.

Théo le regarda, pesant le pour et le contre quelques instants, avant de soupirer profondément en baissant la tête. Balthazar sautilla sur place sous sa victoire, profitant de sa vu imprenable alors que son amant se déshabillait. Dès que le vétéran retira sa veste en jean et son tee-shirt blanc à col en "V" les regards de la gentes féminines se tournèrent vers lui. Le youtuber sourit en savourant la chance d'avoir un homme aussi bien bâti pour compagnon.

Les femmes tombaient comme des mouches sous le physique ravageur et avantageux de Théo, plus encore par ses yeux bleus électriques et son visage altier. Il avait ce charme hypnotisant et mystique qui attirait quiconque inexorablement. Malheureusement, l'illusion se brisait dès que le joueur rétro ouvrait la bouche, sa nature peu affable coupant toutes tentatives. Parfois, Bob se demandait comment il avait réussi à le séduire.

\- Bordel, ce que t'es bien foutu..., souffla-t-il en caressant ses lèvres, détaillant le corps parfaitement sculpté de son voisin.

Ce dernier eut un petit sourire, flatté, plus encore en remarquant qu'un suçon rosissait sur le pectoral de son concubin. Il en avait sûrement aussi, presque sûr qu'une marque trônait sur son cou. Fière, il se mit debout, se débarrassant de son jean après avoir retiré ses chaussures et tendit la main vers l'autre youtuber, laissant ses lunettes sur sa serviette. Faisant de même, Blathazar alla prendre sa paume mais au dernier moment, Théo lui tourna le dos en se gaussant alors que son amant tombait en avant.

\- Enfoiré ! rugit-il en bondissant vers lui et sautant sur son dos alors qu'il continuait d'avancer. Ma vengeance sera terrible !

\- T'as la force d'un gamin de huit ans, me faire pas rire !

Le brun mordilla son trapèze en grondant, mais il eut plus l'air d'un chaton apprenant à se battre qu'autre chose. Loin de se laisser avoir par l'attendrissement, l'ancien militaire attrapa son bras et fit une prise pour le lancer dans l'eau, cette dernière lui arrivant déjà au cuisse. Dans un plat monumentale sur le dos, Balthazar eut à peine le temps de crier avant de sombrer dans la mer. Il remonta et cracha l'eau salée en gémissant de douleur, écœuré, alors qu'il avait bu la tasse et recraché par le nez.

Théo, profondément amusé, le poussa une seconde fois pour qu'il chute de nouveau sous la surface. Il explosa de rire sous la mine vexée qu'afficha son compagnon lorsqu'il se remit debout, secouant la tête pour dégager du liquide. Le brun répliqua en lui envoyant de l'eau, la fouettant de sa main. Coupé dans son hilarité par la gerbe qui rentra à moitié dans sa bouche, le vétéran se tourna un peu pour se protéger et foudroya son adversaire du regard. Ce dernier affichait un sourire narquois en ricanant bêtement, trouvant plaisant d'avoir réussi son coup. Cela déclencha une véritable bataille, l'ancien soldat chargeant son amant pour plonger avec lui, et dès qu'ils refirent surface, ils s'arrosèrent sans interruption.

Les gens les dévisagèrent, interloqué de les voir entre la rage, la moquerie, et les piques amoureuses lancé entre deux salves. Une vague plus forte fouetta le dos de Balthazar qui atterri inévitablement contre le torse de son petit-ami, poussant un cri de surprise. Il explosa ensuite de rire en entourant le cou de son homme de ses bras, nichant son visage à l'intérieur. L'autre répondit à l'étreinte, résistant contre le ballottement de la marée montante alors qu'elle dépassait leur bassin. Le soleil brûlait leur peau alors qu'il était à son zénith, le sable brasé par les vagues se collant sur leur corps et accentuant les doux fouets aquatique.

Théo devait l'avoué, à cet instant il regrettait d'avoir été mauvaise langue et fait autant de scène pour venir ici. Être dans les bras de son aimé, sous un ciel parfaitement dégagé, était un moment délicieux à savourer. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, juste assez pour démarrer un langoureux baiser se rallongeant de seconde en seconde. Le goût salé sur leurs lèvres apportaient un cachet particulier à l'échange, un véritable échantillon de vacance en amoureux. Soudain, Balthazar écarquilla les yeux et bondit en s'accrochant comme un singe à Théo, entourant fermement ses hanches de ses jambes avant de crier.

\- Ah ! Y'a un truc qui m'a touché ! Y'a un truc qui m'a touché !

\- C'est ma bite ! répliqua l'autre, hilare sous sa détresse.

\- Mais non ! Ah, tu m'énerve ! Y'avait un truc, je te jure !

\- On est dans la mer, Bob, y'a des algues, des pochons qui traînent, des capotes qui flottent...

\- C'est dégueulasse...

\- C'est toi qui a voulu venir ! À chaque fois c'est pareil, tu veux faire une randonné, une excursion dans un milieux naturel, aller à la plage, et tu regrettes ton confort de citadin avant la première heure !

\- Tu savais qu'il y a une piscine d'eau de mer à Biarritz ?

\- Tu me saoule, tais toi, râla le guerrier en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Loin de ne pas approuver sa méthode, le brun prit part à l'échange, appréciant aussi d'être hors du contacte douteux qu'il avait sentit sur sa cheville. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Théo la ressemble aussi, et que son sursaut ne les fassent plonger tout deux dans l'eau dans un cri commun. Ils s'extirpèrent des flots en toussant, ayant bu la tasse, avant que Bob n'explose de rire en pointant son compagnon du doigt.

\- Ah ! Tu vois !

\- Ah, c'est bon, c'est bon... On sort ?

\- Ouai, j'ai pas envie de savoir ce que c'était...

Ils rejoignirent la rive et retournèrent sur leurs serviettes, vérifiant rapidement que leurs affaires étaient au complet. Trempé et du sable plein les pieds, Théo râla à nouveau, essayant de s'essuyer avec les mains mais s'en mettant plein les paumes.

\- C'est vraiment insupportable !

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris ça.

Il se tourna vers son conjoint avec intrigue, le voyant lui tendre un paquet de lingette pour bébé. D'abord vexé en comprenant un message subliminal, il balança le présent contre son torse.

\- Aïe ! Mais t'es malade ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça !

\- Je suis pas un gamin !

\- Quoi ?... Rah, mais non ! C'est le plus efficace pour nettoyer rapidement, j'ai toujours un petit paquet sur moi, c'est pratique.

Le vétéran le dévisagea avec méfiance, l'analysant longuement avant de constater qu'il était sincère. Il prit donc le paquet et sortie une lingette pour se débarrasser du sable, en retirant la plus grosse partie. Pendant ce temps, Balthazar sortie du sac isotherme une petite bouteille d'eau pour son conjoint et une en verre de coca pour la décapsuler et la boire à grande gorgée.

\- Aah, ça fait bien ! soupira-t-il avec satisfaction, son voisin jetant les lingettes dans le sac en plastique leur servant de poubelle.

\- Je te déteste..., grommela ce dernier.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon cœur.

Théo expira avec agacement, prenant sa bouteille pour s'hydrater un peu. Le sel et le sable raclait encore sa gorge mais l'eau douce apaisa la brûlure amère. L'ambiance tranquille, rythmée par les bruits de l'océan, les mouettes passant au dessus d'eux, des vacanciers conversant et les enfants jouant entre eux. Le couple s'occupa séparément, le plus musclé s'allongeant en espérant pouvoir récupéré un peu de sommeil et son voisin sortant un livre en se mettant sur le ventre.

Après une petite heure qui les bercèrent doucement, ils entendirent quelqu'un les aborder. Théo releva ses lunettes en dévisageant le duo qui venait d'arriver avec son compagnon, découvrant deux jeunes garçons intimidés de les voir mais prit de joie de les rencontrer. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'abonnés, ils se redressèrent et leurs sourires, les autorisant à discuter un peu, Balthazar leur rappelant tout de même qu'ils étaient eux aussi en vacance. Les questions sur leurs vidéos dérivèrent alors un peu, la curiosité des deux adolescents les poussant à demander des choses plus embarrassante.

\- Vous êtes marié ou vous comptez le faire ?

Théo s'étrangla avec son eau, se levant d'un bon pour cracher plus loin juste à temps. Son colocataire rougit furieusement, son éloquence se faisant emporter par la brise chaude alors qu'il restait bêtement bouche bée. Il trembla un peu, entendant son amant toussé à deux pas, il fit de même pour éclaircir sa voix, détournant le regard une seconde en reprenant contenance.

\- C'est assez personnelle, gamin ! rit-il en essayant de paraître le moins mal à l'aise possible, les jeunes embarrassés de les avoir dérangé.

\- Pardon, on va vous laissez de toute façon, sinon on va faire une partie de volley si ça vous tente...

\- Ça va aller, merci, passez une bonne journée !

Les garçons saluèrent les adultes après avoir pris une photo comique avec Bob, Théo acceptant d'en faire une simple à contre cœur pour leur faire plaisir. Il s'assit ensuite à côté de son partenaire, les jeunes s'étant éloignés, laissant qu'un profond mal aise sous le parasol. Préférant ne pas ré-aborder le sujet au combien délicat que le brun esquivait avec virulence, le guerrier prit son portable et alla sur twitter.

Le mariage raté au possible des parents de Balthazar avait appris à ce dernier à le détester. Il n'avait vu que peu de couple heureux dans leur union sacré, que ce soit sa tante, sa cousine, des amis... Même Grunlek était divorcé, son ex-femme barré en Norvège avec son meilleur ami. Il craignait donc qu'en se mariant avec Théo, leur relation qu'il chérissait tellement ne vole en éclat. Son chère et tendre était compréhensif sur ce point et le rassurait en disant que tout marchait parfaitement tel qu'ils étaient de toute façon. Ils ne voyaient pas la nécessité de se lier par des anneaux et du papier, ressentant entre eux quelques chose de plus fort que ces babioles éphémères.

Balthazar prit également son portable en l'entendant vibrer, posant son livre en gardant sa page d'un doigt. Il haussa un sourcil intrigué et perdu en lisant la notification. Son attitude bien trop silencieuse attira l'attention de son voisin qui le questionna du regard.

\- Quoi ?

\- Y'a Shin qui balance la vidéo d'un crumble aux pommes sur notre chaîne commune !

\- Quoi ? Mais il est con, pourquoi il fait ça !

\- Je sais pas. Attend, je regarde... Oh... Ahaha ! Ok c'est pas la recette qui est importante, mais la façon dont elle est faite !

Théo releva ses lunettes pour mieux voir l'écran alors qu'il se penchait au dessus. Grunlek et le plus jeune de la bande se battaient à coup d'œuf et de farine, tamisant la cuisine d'une crasse alimentaire monumentale. Le duo avait fait le gâteaux après plusieurs minutes, la copine du monteur vidéo arrivant avant de crier en découvrant l'horreur. Loin de le prendre mal, elle éclata un autre œuf au dessus de la tête de son compagnon avant de le recouvrir de sucre.

\- C'est bon pour les cheveux, il paraît, alors ça va, dit-il à la caméra, les mèches grasses et dégoulinantes passant devant ses yeux, son large sourire rayonnant étant la seule chose visible par delà la farine.

Le couple rit à la prestation, acceptant silencieusement de garder le hors sujet au combien pittoresque. Ils reprirent leurs activités précédentes, passant une heure ou deux tranquillement. Le sommeil les ayant gagné, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne s'étaient endormit qu'à leur réveille. Théo était sur le dos et son amant recroquevillé vers lui, collé à son bras et son épaule. Le vétéran leva sa paume pour glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux détachés de son voisin, sentant ce dernier sourire contre sa peau. Ils se séparèrent doucement et se redressèrent pour s'asseoir, le guerrier regardant alors sont ventre avant de pester.

\- Putain, mais t'es sérieux ?!

Le brun se retourna alors qu'il rangeait leur affaire, et baissa les yeux sur le ventre de son homme. Il explosa alors brutalement de rire, tombant en arrière. Sur la peau dorée du youtuber trônait la trace délimitée d'une main, trop fine pour être la sienne.

\- Bob, tu fais chier ! T'aurais pas pu la coller ailleurs !

\- Plus bas aurait été gênant !

\- J'ai l'air con !

\- Au moins, je t'ai littéralement laisser une trace !

Théo râla contre lui qui était hilare, repartant dans un fou rire dès qu'il revoyait la marque sur le ventre. Ils se calmèrent doucement et entreprirent de remballer ensemble leur petit camp. Ils remontèrent ensuite la plage, prenant les escaliers avant de nettoyer leurs pieds avec des lingettes, enfilant leurs chaussures avec le moins de sable possible. Parlant de leur live du soir, ils remontèrent la colline en longeant les voitures, certaines quittant leurs places. Ils chargèrent la leur et montèrent pour mettre le contact, Balthazar prenant à nouveau le volant. Comme il était tard, ils décidèrent de passer au drive d'un Macdo, étonné de voir le jour encore bien prononcé même à cet heure.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux en mangeant quelques frittes, laissant leurs sacs dans l'entrée pour le moment et allèrent se doucher directement. Bien qu'en se faisant entreprenant, le brun se fit repousser par son compagnon qui lui reprochait encore son bronzage ridicule. Ils se lavèrent donc sagement, riant de voir Luna devant la vitre et les regarder curieusement. L'animal n'était encore qu'un chaton, mais étant une Main coon elle avait déjà la taille d'un chat adulte ordinaire. Son pelage roux et hirsute lui donnait l'aspect d'une boule à la douceur inégalée, sa bouille enfantine lui conférant l'air le plus adorable au monde. Elle décampa cependant lorsque ses maîtres sortirent de la douche, se faisant arroser de quelques goûtes sur le museau.

Le couple s'habilla avant d'aller manger leur repas encore chaud devant l'ordinateur, démarrant les machines et s'occupant des commentaires sur leurs chaînes. L'heure du live arriva, alors ils répondirent à la conversation skype, retrouvant toute leur équipe d'aventuriers virtuels en terminant leurs frittes. Pour tourner ensemble, les amants s'installaient sur la table basse du salon, assit sur ses coussins et adossé au canapé. Les fans étaient toujours ravis de la disposition, trouvant amusant de voir l'un disparaître pour réapparaître dans la cam de l'autre. Également, leurs chats avaient une côte phénoménale, s'installant derrière eux, et leurs donnant de petits coups de boules affectifs.

\- C'est bon, tout le monde nous voit et nous entends ? demanda Théo.

\- Pour moi c'est niquel ! répondit Shin.

\- Pareil pour moi, fit Grunlek, Mahyar hochant aussi la tête en pianotant sur son clavier pour des réglage de dernière minute. Il parait que vous étiez à la plage ?

\- Ah oui, on a vu ça sur twitter ! Les photos des abonnés étaient chouettes ! s'enthousiasma le plus jeune. C'était comment ?

\- Affreux, râla l'ancien soldat, son amant ayant parler en même temps que lui pour dire le contraire, le dévisageant avec surprise. Quoi ? On s'est fait emmerder par une gamine avec son sceau, t'as flippé ta race dans la flotte et j'ai une marque débile sur le ventre ! C'est la définition même de "pourrie" !

\- Mais je t'ai fait des bisous, et..., se défendit adorablement le brun d'un air enfantin avant de baisser les yeux. Bon, d'accord...

Il explosa ensuite de rire avec ses amis.

\- Une marque ? demanda Mahyar. Du genre ?

\- Genre ça.

Théo se redressa sur les genoux et leva son tee-shirt. Ni une, ni deux, le chat explosa sous les fangirls qui mourraient sur leur clavier à la vue des abdominaux parfaitement dessinés de l'adulte. Balthazar ne perdit pas une miette non plus, largement intéressé avant de rire en voyant de nouveau la trace de main sur l'épiderme dorée. Shin, Grunlek et le maître de jeu suivirent l'hilarité, comprenant de suite ce qui était arrivé.

\- Avec un peu de chance, ça partira d'ici un mois ou deux ! tenta de le rassurer Shinddha, sa copine morte de rire hors du champs de sa caméra.

\- Super, je bondis de joie, ironisa le guerrier avec exaspération. Je te jure, Bob, que si tu me ramène à la moindre étendu de sable, je te défonce !

\- C'est vraiment une menace que je dois craindre ? le séduisit-il, lui faisant reculer la tête sous la surprise avec un air circonspect avant de sourire avec intérêt.

\- Bien, messieurs ! les reprit Mayhar en ne connaissant que trop bien la capacité du couple à se distraire l'un, l'autre. Reprenons là ou nous en étions. Théo, tu as été plutôt amoché par le garde auquel tu as fais face, sachant que c'est Bob qui a attiré son attention sous l'échec critique à son jet de discrétion. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me tourne vers lui et je lui roule une pelle.

Il retira son casque et se rua sur son voisin pour le renverser sur le côté. Balthazar cria un petit "ilr?" surpris avant de rire et de répondre à l'étreinte. Leurs amis rirent alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas, le chat s'excitant de nouveau de messages avec des cœurs et des émojis de personnages ayant une hémorragie nasale.

\- L'enfoiré ! lança Shin, faussement contrarié. Il fait ça hors champs, en plus !

Ce sur quoi, Théo répondit d'un doigt d'honneur en continuant d'embrasser son compagnon qui s'agitait comiquement.


	2. Chapter 2

Oha-yooo !

Me revoici pour écrire sur ce nouvelle idées de Sunwings ! J'ai à nouveau pris un autre scénario après celui là donc rendez au prochain après votre lecture ～('▽^人) Je remercie les lecteurs de l'ombre ainsi que ceux qui laisse des reviews et des favs ! J'essaye de vous répondre aussi bien que je le peux avec les nouveaux bug de sur les reviews. Le pauvre site est en PLS tellement on est nombreux !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et bon grignotage !

* * *

 **Théo et Bob sur un dragon :**

.

\- On va tomber !

\- Théo, calme-toi ! On ne va pas tomber !

\- Putain, Bob, je te jure que si avec tes conneries on crève, je te tue !

Le mage poussa un soupir, profondément agacé. Il jeta un regard dans le vide démentiel, bien conscient qu'une chute mettrait fin à ses jours d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le vent fouettant son visage et le battement sourd des ailes titanesques le fit à nouveau sourire, détaillant le cou immense du dragon sur lequel ils étaient.

Tout avait commencé en étant séparé dans une ancienne mine avec Grunlek, Shin et Eden. L'érudit s'était donc retrouvé avec le paladin, à noter que leurs relations ambiguë les embarrassait profondément et compliquait leurs actions en duo. Plus le temps passait et plus ils furent obligé de constater à quel point ils se tournaient autour, se charmant, se battant pour attirer l'attention de l'autre. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne savaient si c'était une attirance physique ou quelque chose de plus profond. Dans les deux cas, les conséquences seraient terribles pour Théo et ils n'avaient que très peu envie de s'attirer d'autre ennuis pour le moment.

Bref, ils avaient donc cherché à retrouver rapidement leurs amis, désirant ne pas rester seul très longtemps de peur de commettre l'irréparable. Malheureusement, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Tombant à la suite sur des bandits de grands chemins, des araignées, des mercenaires et un baron farouche, ils n'eurent aucune seconde de répit et étaient épuisés dans tout les sens du terme. Acculé au bord d'une falaise, une bête de légende tournant autour de la montagne sur laquelle ils étaient, le mage avait demandé à son compagnon s'il lui faisait confiance. Théo ne savait pas encore s'il regrettait ou louangeait ce fou.

Le fils des enfers avait ouvert une connexion mental avec le dragon et usé de sa part démoniaque pour le soumettre à sa volonté. Ensuite il tira le bras du guerrier et sauta dans le vide avec lui, tout deux hurlant en pensant s'écraser brutalement contre la roche ; c'était toujours moins douloureux que les semaines de torture promise par le baron. La bête ailée les récupéra en vol, les laissant s'accrocher à la cuirasse et aux cornes sur son dos alors qu'elle s'éloignait le plus possible. Ayant désormais une vu d'ensemble, Balthazar guida le dragon par télépathie pour rejoindre au plus près la ville où étaient le reste de la bande. Ses forces vitales étaient fortement amenuisées avec son coup de maître relevant à la fois du génie et de la folie.

Il était inquiet et euphorique en étant en plein vol sur un dragon. L'expérience était démentielle et le risque tout aussi grand déferlait en lui une puissante vague d'adrénaline. Les couleurs ambrés de l'animal se reflétait comme un second soleil à la lumière de ce dernier, éblouissant les passagers et les fascinant en même temps. Voir tout le cratère d'un point aussi haut changeait presque radicalement leur vision du monde. Ils pouvaient presque apercevoir le dessus d'une des hautes parois encerclant les terres dans lesquelles ils étaient. Le moment qu'ils vivaient, par delà le danger, était d'une poésie qui leur coupait le souffle.

Ils pourraient pleinement le savourer si l'inquisiteur n'était pas mort de peur à l'idée de tomber. Avec surprise, le mage avait découvert que son ami avait le vertige, s'amusant à dire que c'était pour ça qui restait toujours aussi terre à terre. Mauvaise plaisanterie plus à part, la panique de son ami derrière lui amplifiait la sienne, il essayait donc de le calmer avant d'exploser également. S'il perdait conscience ou qu'il brisait la connexion avec l'animal, ce dernier reprendrait sa nature sauvage et s'en était fini pour eux.

Balthazar essaya donc une nouvelle fois de raisonner son partenaire mais un mouvement du dragon plia la corne vers son entre-jambe, la cognant douloureusement. Il siffla sous la souffrance, en se recroquevillant sur le côté, esquivant les pointes mortelles du cou du dragon. Théo s'inquiéta alors un peu de son cas, détournant son attention du vide.

\- Oh putain, il vient de m'écraser les boules..., souffla douloureusement l'érudit.

\- Merde, attend, recule un peu, fit le guerrier en attrapant sa hanche d'une main, son geste rude par la peur qui rongeait ses entrailles, ses yeux surveillant le vide.

\- Me touche pas ! réagit vivement son ami en se redressant, essayant de le repousser.

Agacé que son aide soit rejetée, l'envoyé de la lumière se battit un peu avec lui en tirant sur sa robe, dévoilant ses vêtements de citadin en dessous. Il était incapable de le lâcher, craignant de glisser du dragon pourtant large et de chuter. Le mage s'inquiéta de ne pas avoir sa tenu qui le couvrait et la tira dans l'autre sens, commençant à céder à ses frayeurs. Une secousse dû à battement d'aile plus fort de la bête remua ses passagers qui crièrent de surprise. Cela poussa Théo vers l'avant en le forçant à poser sa main juste devant le bassin de son ami. Le duo se figea, l'un ressentant quelque chose de plus dur contre son poignet et l'autre profondément embarrassé que ses craintes aient été fondées.

\- Tu bandes ? souffla le soldat avec choc, ne comprenant pas pourquoi et qu'est-ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

\- C'est le contre-coup, c'est normal ! Maintenant bouge !

\- Nan, attend, je vais tomber ! paniqua-t-il soudainement alors que Balthazar avait essayé de repousser sa main.

\- Te colle pas à moi, putain ! rougit ce dernier brusquement, sentant son cœur s'accélérer drastiquement, le manque de distance entre leur deux corps empêchant le sien de s'apaiser.

\- Si je crève, je préfère autant t'emporter avec moi !

Un silence de mal aise s'installa entre eux, le brun se demandant ce que signifiait cette phrase profondément ambiguë. Il se tourna un peu pour pouvoir voir le visage aussi rouge que le sien de Théo. Le paladin détourna son regard et balbutia quelques mots pour se dégager de tout mal entendu.

\- J'ai quand même promis de te buter si tu perdais le contrôle... comment je pourrais le faire si je meurs tout seul ? Enfin, je veux dire... Ah, eh puis merde !

Son embarra communiqua chez le demi-diable qui sentit perdre le contrôle du lien, s'agitant en essayant de se reprendre. Le dragon réagit à la bride relâchée et fut plus rude dans son vol, faisant bouger le duo sur la base de son cou.

\- Théo, je vais lâché ! paniqua-t-il.

\- Oh-oh, hey ! Non !

\- Je peux pas crever comme ça, putain ! C'est trop con !

\- On est sur un putain de dragon ! C'était **ton** idée de génie !

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il faut vraiment que je te dise un truc avant !

\- On verra ça une fois au sol, alors dit-lui de se poser maintenant avant que la connexion ne s'arrête.

\- Je t'aime, putain ! Donc non ça ne peut pas attendre ! hurla le mage en fermant les yeux.

Théo se figea, secoué par le choc le plus colossal de sa vie, sentant le corps frêle de son ami trembler contre lui. Il retourna la déclaration dans sa tête plusieurs fois avant de réalisé qu'il était bien éveillé et qu'elle était réelle. Son visage vira alors au carmin et ses yeux écarquillés fixèrent le crâne du demi-diable, les longues mèches ondulés balayant son visage. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il crut que son armure allait se déformer, voir se déchirer. Il ne sut comment réagir, découvrant subitement que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Puis il se rappela qu'ils allaient mourir et que plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance.

Le guerrier entoura alors le mage de ses bras, se cachant dans son cou en fermant les yeux. Balthazar tourna un peu la tête vers lui, surpris du contact alors qu'il s'attendait plutôt à une pique froide disant que leurs parades n'étaient qu'un petit jeu anodin entre eux. Il comprit directement la réponse et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sa fierté mettant ça sur le compte du vent alors que le dragon s'agitait de plus en plus.

\- Je t'aime aussi..., réussi à avouer Théo, la gorge serrée.

Ils furent alors éjectés du dos de la bête qui tourna sur elle même en hurlant de rage. Ils se serrèrent aussi fort qu'ils le purent pendant la chute à l'horizontale, savourant ses dernières secondes ensemble. Le temps fut comme suspendu, le couple sentant le sol se rapprocher d'eux et la fin inévitable arriver, déchirés par les regrets d'une vie trop courte mais soulagés de s'être déclaré.

C'est alors que, contre toute attente, ils plongèrent brutalement dans l'eau. D'abord surpris, ils se figèrent, puis leur instinct de survie reprit le dessus et ils remontèrent à la surface. Le paladin du plutôt ramper sur le fond aquatique heureusement peu profond et put rejoindre la surface sur la pointe des pieds. Blathazar se battait également avec sa robe engorgée, s'étalant à ses côtés sur le rivage. Ils reprirent leurs souffles laborieux, calmant la frayeur éprouver après avoir frôlé la mort d'aussi prêt.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, fixant le ciel dont les nuages se mouvaient lentement dans la même direction. Puis, un rire, d'abord légé, avant d'être éclatant. L'érudit hurla de joie, trouvant que l'aventure avait été la plus épique de sa vie. Un galop se fit entendre derrière eux, alors ils se redressèrent et furent soulagé de voir Shin et Grunlek sur Lumière, arrivant à toute vitesse vers eux. Leurs amis les serrèrent, heureux de les revoir, hallucinant encore de les avoir vu dégringoler dans le ciel depuis le dos d'un dragon à la taille démesurée.

\- Ah merde, Bob !

Le soupire mêlant soulagement et reproche attira l'attention du dénommé qui se tourna vers le soldat. Ce dernier lui attrapa le visage et le tira pour celer leurs lèvres. D'abord stupéfait par l'initiative, le mage se figea, les yeux rond, puis les referma pour entourer le cou de son compagnon de ses bras, répondant fougueusement au baiser. Le reste du groupe tombèrent des nus sous la scène, analysant et comprenant qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à se trouver après tout ce temps à se chercher. Ils sourirent alors, heureux de voir l'amour fleurir enfin suite à tant d'effort.


	3. Chapter 3

Oha-yooo !╰(▔∀▔)╯

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un vrais plaisir à lire~ (´｡• ω •｡`) Voici le os qui explique pourquoi ce recueil passe en rating M, le titre parle de lui même de toute façon (≧▽≦) Il y a sûrement moyen de faire quelque chose d'humoristique avec ça mais j'ai juste eu le mot "LEMON" dans ma tête (≧▽≦) J'espère donc que ça vous plaira !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon grignotage~ヽ(*⌒▽⌒*)ﾉ

* * *

 **AU: Théo et Bob, adolescents, qui découvrent leurs corps ensembles**

.

.

.

\- Papa, arrête !

\- Je suis juste curieux, mon fils ! sourit Enoch en regardant dans le rétroviseur. De tout tes amis, dont féminin, tu as choisi que ce soit lui qui t'accompagne !

\- On va chez grand-père, soupira sa progéniture. C'est pas non plus le bout du monde !

\- On est quand même dans un village isolé.

\- Au moins, lui il a la fibre !

\- Ah, les jeunes ne jurant que par le pouvoir hypnotique d'internet. Ce n'est pas ça qui fera ta vie, Balthazar.

\- Bob, rectifia l'adolescent en croisant les bras, agacé.

\- Bob, corrigea son père d'un ton ironique en levant les yeux aux ciel. Je reste curieux sur ce Théo.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'est pas dans la haute des meilleurs élèves ? râla le brun. Je te signale qu'on s'aide mutuellement : je lui donne des cours et un coup de main pour ses devoirs et lui joue les gardes du corps pour qu'on me foute la paix.

\- Je ne dis pas ne pas l'apprécier, c'est justement pour ça que j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus.

Le jeune homme resta enfermé dans son mutisme, sortant sa game boy color de l'intérieur de sa veste. Enoch soupira, se concentrant sur la route sinueuse au pied de la montagne. Pour les vacances d'automne, le grand-père maternelle avait proposé à son petit-fils de lui rendre visite, acceptant qu'il ait un ami pour s'occuper lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Balthazar avait directement accepté, appréciant particulièrement la merveilleuse connexion internet et les différentes consoles. Fan de jeux vidéos divers et variés, le vieillard vivait parfaitement avec son temps, affectionnant tout de même le style rétro.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, le lycéen leva les yeux et eut un large sourire en voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Un jeune homme sortie de la maison, suivit d'un petit vieux marchant avec une canne. L'adolescent descendit du véhicule et couru pour sauter au cou de son ami qui se crispa au contact.

\- Putain, lâche-moi !

\- Théo ! T'es arrivé depuis quand !

\- Lâche-moi, bordel de merde !.. Hey mais t'es arrivé au niveau huit ! cria Théo en lui prenant la vieille console des mains. Donne moi le code ! s'impatienta-t-il en sortant son portable.

\- Ouai tiens, et regarde, t'as vu ce vieux recyclage du niveau trois ? Je te jure, ce jeu est une vrais perte de temps !

\- Ce sera pas pire que Tortue ninja sur NES...

\- Et moi, je pue du bec ? se vexa le vieux, poings sur les hanches.

\- Oui, mais je vais quand même te faire un câlin ! le charia son petit-fils en venant l'enlacer.

\- Gamin dissident, je vais te l'apprendre le respect ! rit-il en lui tapotant le dos.

\- Oh, Théo ! Faut trop que je te montre un truc ! Viens ! piaffa Balthazar en prenant la main se son ami, l'emportant en courant dans le chalet sur étage.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment, les adultes derrière eux les regardant avec un petit sourire prouvant qu'ils avaient tout compris bien avant eux. Les jeunes ne le virent pas et sautèrent dans le salon. Le plus gringalet alla vers le meuble à télé et ouvrit ce dernier avant de s'écarter, s'amusant des yeux pétillants du guerrier qui s'approcha de suite.

\- Nes, Atari, game cube, Sega saturne... Bordel mais...

\- D'origine, mon grand-père les a toutes acheté à leur sortie. La Game cube est une édition collector !

\- Merde... Où sont les jeux ?

\- C'est pas une bibliothèque l'armoire à côté, sous-entendit son ami avec un rictus calculateur.

Choqué, Théo se leva et ouvrit lentement les portes du meuble énorme. Ce fut comme si le paradis s'ouvrait devant lui, les consoles récentes proprement rangées dans leur boite en bas et tout les jeux sur les étagères du dessus. Elles étaient organisées en passant des plus vieux jusqu'à la dernière sortie, ce, rangé par date et ordre alphabétique. D'une main tremblante, le lycéen survola les boîtiers osant à peine les touchers. Il sentit Balthazar poser ses paumes sur ses épaules, se penchant à son oreille pour murmurer.

\- On a deux semaines pour tester tout ça...

Il déglutit difficilement, hypnotisé par le trésor démentiel qu'il avait sous les yeux. Soudain, il se raidit, frissonnant, puis attrapa un jeu en particulier, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Putain, y'a tout les bons Jurassic park ! Et pas celui pourrie où Hammond t'utilise comme un esclave !

\- Perso, j'ai bien aimé celui sur playstation 1, j'ai direct utilisé les code pour jouer le T-rex !

\- T'as pas fait depuis le début ?

\- Bah, j'y ai pensé, sauf que je suis incapable de réussir le dernier niveau du conpsos...

\- Y'a une technique pour ça, attend je vais te montrer, installe la bête !

Les amis s'activèrent et branchèrent la console avant de sauter dans le canapé. Le grand-père, ayant fini de parler avec son gendre, revint voir ses invités et s'émerveilla de voir le jeu qu'ils avaient choisi. Roland, le vieillard, alla chercher aux adolescents de quoi boire et grignoter, s'installant avec eux en buvant un thé. L'après-midi fut donc légère, passant dans les rires et les hurlement exagérément viriles de Bob.

Après le dîné, les deux amis jouèrent dans leur chambre commune pour laisser l'adulte voir son émission. Deux lits étaient disponibles, dont un double que Théo revendiqua de suite être le sien. L'autre lycéen voulu marchander avec lui mais abandonna dès qu'il le jeta sur le matelas une place plus à côté, un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Ils s'installèrent cependant sur le lit le plus grand pour jouer en duo à pokemon sur game boy, échangeant des spécimens. Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, parlant de tout et de rien, leurs conversations ponctués des bruits des boutons de leur console.

Peu à peu, ils se turent avant que leurs yeux ne se ferment malgré eux. Une heure passa avant que le vieillard ne vienne voir ses hôtes pour vérifier que tout allait bien, souriant de constater que les jeunes soient assoupit. Il vint leur prendre les game boy des mains, sauvegardant avant de les éteindre et les posèrent sur la table de nuit avant de ressortir de la chambre, éteignant la lumière.

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, les amis s'éveillant ensemble, se battant gentiment le temps que leurs esprits sortent du brouillard avant de descendre petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, ils jouaient sur différentes consoles, essayant de passer les niveaux difficiles en se passant les manettes ou en étant en duo. Après le déjeuné, ils profitaient de l'absence de Roland qui se rendait à son club de philatélie pour faire n'importe quoi dans le chalet. Ils courraient partout, plus où moins en sous-vêtement, pour des jeux de rôles grandeurs natures en utilisant le coussin d'un dés géant pour avancer. C'était plutôt crevant comme activité mais le bonheur et les rires étaient toujours au rendez-vous. Puis, le soir, ils dînaient devant la télé avec le grand-père qui leur racontaient des histoires de sa jeunesse, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Ce côté authentique dans ses récits avait un parfum de vécu, rendant les adolescents incapables de discerner le vrais du faux. Enfin, ils se couchaient dans le même lit, appréciant d'être proche pour voguer vers le pays des rêves.

Leur relation, déjà ambiguë, commença à s'intensifier, chacun plaisantant en disant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une bromance somme-toute ordinaire. Ils jouaient donc le jeu dans ce sens, mimant être un couple en se prenant dans leurs bras, enchaînant des dialogues et situations comiques. Les amusements finissaient toujours par un regard long, un sourire fluet plaqué sur le visage alors que leurs yeux se perdaient dans ceux de l'autre. Ils appréciaient les étreintes de dos, Théo serrant son ami en plongeant dans son cou. Ce dernier le laissait faire, posant ses mains sur ses avant-bras, puis se trémoussait d'un air humoristique pour le charrier et le faire rire. Quelque part, dès qu'ils sentaient que les choses se faisaient sérieuses, ils les détournaient par des vannes. Ils ne voulaient pas avouer la chaleur ressenti par leur contact et leur simple présence.

Cependant, vint un soir où ils ne purent l'ignorer plus longtemps. Comme il avait trop chaud, Balthazar se réveilla dans la nuit, repoussa la couverture sur lui en prenant soin de ne pas découvrir Théo contre lequel il était allongée. Le torse de son ami lui conférait un oreiller qu'il trouvait bien plus confortable que le traversin qu'ils partageait. Il était un peu plus bas que lui, afin de ne pas écraser son bras passant autour de ses épaules. Cette fois, comme beaucoup d'autre, la main du bagarreur était sur sa hanche, à demi contre le bas de son dos. Sa propre paume était sur les abdos ferme qu'il enviait toujours, sentant le ventre se soulever à rythme lent et régulier, démontrant que Théo dormait profondément.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure en levant un peu les yeux d'hésitation, vérifiant que son coussin favori ne risquait pas de se réveiller. Rassuré mais sur ses gardes, il souleva doucement le tee-shirt pour dévoiler l'épiderme, déglutissant en voyant la musculature se dévoiler sous les rayons lunaires qui passaient au travers des volets. Il toucha du bout des doigts, effleurant la peau doucement doré, rendant la sienne plus blafarde en comparaison. Ils riaient souvent de leurs différences de carnations, se décrivant comme une glace vanille-caramel. En y repensant, le jeune homme y trouva dans cette plaisanterie une harmonie délicieuse.

Son souffle se coupa légèrement, touchant un peu plus les abdos avant de descendre jusqu'à la bordure du boxer. La pensée folle de vouloir découvrir ce qu'il y avait sous les vêtements se planta dans son esprit à l'imaginaire fertile. Les images qui passèrent dans sa tête et la vu qu'il avait ne le laissait pas indifférent, plus encore alors qu'il inspirait le parfum de son ami. C'était une odeur virile et méphistophélique, l'emportant toujours dans les limbes d'une chaleurs encore peu exploré à son âge. Soudain, il sursauta, baissant la tête vers son propre pantalon. L'angoisse le prit alors qu'il voyait à nouveau la trahison de son corps gorgé de fougue. Il soupira, jurant intérieurement avant d'essayer de se lever mais Théo ne le laissa pas s'échapper. La main sur ses hanches remonta au milieux de son dos et le plaqua contre l'endormit, ce dernier se tournant un peu pour le serrer plus fermement.

Balthazar frissonna, ayant senti son érection frotter contre la cuisse de son ami, serrant sa gorge d'une émotion forte. L'angoisse noua ses entrailles alors qu'il craignait être découvert, cherchant donc à s'extirper de l'étreinte. Malheureusement, elle était bien trop forte pour lui et à force de s'agiter, il finit par réveiller le lycéen. Le son de sa voix ensommeillée le fit tressaillir d'un désir profond et le figea de peur.

\- Bob ? Putain... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pionce, merde...

\- Toilettes..., réussi-t-il à déglutir, espérant que l'autre ouvre ses bras et le laisse partir.

\- Ça peut pas attendre, demain ?

\- Bah... Non...

Refusant de le quitter, encore à moitié endormit, Théo glissa une jambe entre les siennes pour plus de confort, et se raidit soudainement en entendant un geignement. Son camarade ferma les yeux en jurant de nouveau en silence, se sachant découvert. Le genou du bagarreur avait buté dans son érection parfaitement réceptive à n'importe quel contact et le son noué dans sa gorge s'était extirpé contre son gré. Il avait sonné frêle, et son propriétaire se doutait de l'air vulnérable qu'il devait avoir. Il n'osa pas affronter le regard choqué de son ami qui le dévisageait, sentant les orbes bleues électriques braqué tel deux braises sur le dessus de son crâne.

\- Tu comprends maintenant ? Alors laisse moi partir...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir resta aussi immobile qu'une statue, le souffle court, avant qu'un léger sursaut n'attire son attention contre son propre bassin. De par sa position, le brun contre lui eu une vu imprenable sur la déformation de son pantalon léger, tout deux rentrant alors dans un embarra profond en ne sachant pas comment agir. Certes, ils s'étaient déjà touché en solitaire, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'ils ressentaient cette chaleur envers quelqu'un d'autre qu'une figure pornographique.

Un moment de flottement enveloppa alors leur gêne, Balthazar mordant l'un de ses ongles avant d'oser toucher la peau sous le nombril de son ami. Ce dernier tressaillit, déglutissant pour retenir un son qui aurait vite fait de fureter entre ses lèvres.

\- Hey..., commença le plus maigrelet, sa voix suave ponctuée de son angoisse d'un rejet brutal. T'es pas curieux ?...

\- De quoi ? osa répondre Théo, le contacte sur son ventre se muant en une brûlure douce qui animait son petit-bassin.

\- Savoir ce que ça fait... Quand, tu sais, quelqu'un d'autre nous touche...

Le guerrier resta figé, la proposition alléchante le faisant longuement hésiter. Il ne savait pas s'il oserait changer sa relation avec son ami. Il était peut-être idiot mais pas dupe, il savait que plus rien ne serait pareil après ça. Seulement, l'envie et la curiosité dévorante lui rongeait les entrailles et le désir de le toucher se faisait plus fort à chaque seconde.

Ne sachant comment répondre avec ses mots maladroits, il attrapa d'un geste presque timide le bas du tee-shirt pourpre de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en le voyant soulever le vêtements, et frissonna lourdement en sentant le dos des doigts glisser par un effleurement contre son ventre. Il répliqua donc en caressant celui de son partenaire, leur souffle se hachant sous leurs frissons. Aucun d'eux ne savaient jusqu'où ils voulaient aller mais étaient prêt à le découvrir, chevauchant cet inconnu aux nuances étoilées et exotiques.

Les jeunes glissèrent une main sous le tee-shirt de l'autre, découvrant le toucher d'un corps nouveau, retraçant les contours en osant pousser l'audace peu à peu. Ils trouvèrent quelques zones érogènes dont ils ne soupçonnaient pas, s'attardant sur leurs maigres connaissances dans le domaine en touchant leurs tétons. Ils préférèrent retenir leur voix, la chaleur plus forte et intense que lorsqu'ils se soulageaient seul les embrasant. Leurs paumes glissèrent dans une synchronisation désordonné vers leur bassin, hésitant un peu en passant sur leur pantalon de pyjama. Ils se tendirent en touchant leur érection, peu assuré alors que bout des doigts ils tâtaient doucement, redessinant les contours du membre prisonnier des tissus.

Les caresses arrachèrent un petit geignement à Balthazar qui se recroquevilla contre les clavicules de son ami. Ils se stoppèrent un peu, hésitant à continué quelques secondes, avant de se palper plus fermement. Leurs soupires furent lâchés et ils n'hésitèrent plus à pousser leurs explorations avec leur autre main. Rapidement le contact des vêtements devint insupportable, et ils baissèrent leurs bas pour libéré la pression. Le bonne élève écarquilla les yeux en découvrant ce qui trônait sous le ventre de son partenaire et n'osa pas le toucher. La rougeur était dangereusement appétissante et les veines gonflées donnaient l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, des mots lui échappèrent.

\- C'est super gros, putain...

Surpris du compliment effaré de son prochain amant, le bagarreur fit les yeux rond avant de rire un peu. Ce fut suffisant pour faire lever la tête du brun vers lui, tout deux admirant leurs visages peints de carmin alors que leurs prunelles brillaient de mille feux. Le sourire de Théo se fana un peu et il baissa les yeux sur le bassin du lycéen qui suivit son regard. Il avança sa main, baissant également les vêtements pour dévoiler le sexe tout à fait respectable du petit génie. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau, sentant l'appréhension de son compagnon qui n'osait pas le regarder.

\- C'est pas mal aussi, connard...

Rassuré par la flatterie, le jeune homme rit doucement avec lui, leur souffle encore un peu court. Il humidifia ses lèvres avant de tendre une main hésitante vers le membre de son adonis, touchant le gland du bout des doigts. Un son rauque quasi imperceptible retentit dans la gorge de Théo, gonflant l'assurance de son partenaire qui découvrit délicatement la sensibilité de la verge. La sienne ne fut pas délaissée plus longtemps, et il geignit en sentant les caresses couler contre la peau tendue. Le contact était brûlant, envoyant des ondes tels des vagues dans tout son corps et le submergeant. C'était pourtant le même schéma mais la sensation était différente de lorsqu'il se masturbait. C'était plus fort, plus étendu, et le plaisir, décuplé.

Les gestes maladroits se firent plus sûr après un petit moment, les amants domptant la luxure pour aller plus loin. Ils s'empoignèrent, les râles et les gémissements incontrôlés raisonnant discrètement entre eux, leurs corps bougeant contre leur gré. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et ils se perdirent dans l'intensité de leur regard. Leurs mains ralentirent les vas et viens, leurs lèvres se cherchant timidement avant de s'effleurer, tout deux échangeant leur premier baiser avec émotion. Théo poussa l'audace en agrippant la nuque de son compagnon avec sa main libre, appuyant plus fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les embrassades manquaient cruellement d'expérience mais l'envie de les approfondirent après quelques baisers les piqua, leurs langues se rencontrant, encore gauche.

Le bagarreur prit doucement le dessus, essayant de coordonner toutes les tâches auxquelles il s'adonnait. Bien malgré ses erreurs, Balthazar partagea son ingénuité et fit au mieux pour le guider dans le baiser langoureux qui les pâmait par ses sensations nouvelles. Ils peinèrent à tout faire en même temps, ne pouvant que se concentrer sur une chose à la fois. Préférant explorer leur bouche en premier, ils stoppèrent leur main et savourèrent l'embrassade les yeux fermés, gagnant peu à peu de l'habilité. Cette dernière fut alors suffisamment élevée pour qu'ils continuent de se toucher mais le surdoué eu soudainement une idée, éclairant son esprit embrumé.

\- Anh... Attend..., gémit-il, sentant dans le creux de sa paume le sexe tressaillir.

Celui du dessus l'écouta, continuant de le bécoter. Quelque peu déconcentré par l'affection, Balthazar réussi néanmoins à encadrer les hanches de son ami de ses jambes, ne sachant pas trop comment les placer par la suite. Il était embarrassé par la position, tout comme l'autre qui se sépara de lui pour les regarder en devenant plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Descend...

Théo s'exécuta, collant son bassin au sien en lâchant son compagnon pour prendre appuis sur le matelas. En sentant alors son pénis frôler celui de l'autre, il comprit ce qu'il cherchait à faire, et se repositionna pour les coller ensemble. Tout deux gémirent de concert, tremblant au plaisir affluant leur veine alors que le lubrifiant naturel perlant de leurs glands aidait à la friction. Mué d'une réaction millénaire, l'adolescent surplombant l'autre bougea le bassin, mimant l'acte et les firent défaillir par le fait. Les vagues de chaleurs s'intensifièrent et ils devinèrent rapidement ce que signifiait cette pression instable dans leur bas-ventre. Le bon élève s'apprêta à accueillir le meilleur orgasme qu'il aurait eu jusque là mais son amant se ravisa, s'éloignant de lui. Perdu et frustré d'avoir été coupé dans son élan, il le questionna d'un regard peint de reproche.

Il se figea alors, se sentant vibrer de tout son être en admirant le désir impérieux qui illuminait les prunelles prédatrice de son ami. Pas besoin de mot pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. L'angoisse le prit à nouveau et il déglutit en se demandant s'il était vraiment prêt à aller jusque là. Certes, tout deux avaient presque seize ans, mais perdre leur virginité avec un homme n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. C'était avouer que le genre féminin ne les intéressait pas, et qu'ils s'appréciaient bien plus intensément qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. De plus, en vu de leur position et de la relation qu'ils avaient déjà, Balthazar se doutait du rôle qu'il aurait, l'inquiétant plus encore alors que ses mains se crispaient sur les cuisses couvertes de son amant.

Théo se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, l'apaisant avec une délicatesse que l'autre ne soupçonnait pas. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent un peu pour échanger un regard long d'accord silencieux, le génie décida de surpasser ses craintes et de se jeter à l'eau. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se redresser un peu et donna un baiser à son ami. En rouvrant les yeux, il découvrit sa nervosité et sourit, attendrit. Ils réalisèrent alors une chose, se fixant.

\- On a rien..., souffla le brun, sa voix tremblante d'émotion.

\- Merde... Y'a pas un truc qui traîne dans le coin ? demanda Théo en fouillant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet.

Balthazar fouilla sa mémoire aussi vite et bien qu'il le put, baissant ses paupières en plaquant ses paumes contre son front, lâchant des sons hésitant sous sa réflexion. Puis il eut une illumination, posant une main sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

\- Ton sac ! Grand-père nous a prit des capotes pour faire des bombes à eau dans l'allée !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de révélation et il descendit précipitamment du lit, manquant de trébucher sur le manque de force de ses jambes, le surprenant. Il fouilla son sac et en ressortit les carrés d'aluminium mauve, revenant vers son ami en l'embrassant d'ambler. Il se redressa ensuite pour détacher l'un des sachets restant, et peina à l'ouvrir. Les lycéens se mirent à deux dessus en espérant pouvoir venir à bout de la tâche qu'ils arrivaient pourtant parfaitement à faire plus tôt dans la journée. Le papier brillant se déchira finalement après une petite minute de résistance, faisant soupirer ses bourreaux de victoire. Fou ou masochiste, le surdoué en prit un deuxième pour lui, préférant ne pas prendre de risque. Il mit un peu moins de temps à l'ouvrir, calmant ses tremblements.

Pendant que toute son attention était porter à enfiler le préservatif, il ne vit qu'une fois qu'il eut fini que Théo avait fait de même. Ils échangèrent un regard un peu perdu pour la suite des événements, se concertant avant de retirer leur propre pantalon eux même. Comme il avait trop chaud, le bagarreur retira son tee-shirt aussi, finissant complètement nu. Son amant le détailla parmi la pénombre, son corps lui faisait visiblement de l'effet. Ne voulant pas être le seul à ne plus avoir de vêtement, il remonta le haut de son compagnon qui sursauta, un long frisson visible sur la surface de son épiderme. S'assurant d'avoir son accord, Théo retira doucement le tissu pourpre pour le jeter en dehors du lit et vint l'embrasser à nouveau pour contrer leur angoisse.

Sous la précipitation, ils cognèrent leurs dents, se reculant avec une main sur la bouche en grognant de douleur, leurs lèvres s'étant fait pincées au passage. Après coup, ils rirent un peu et recommencèrent plus doucement, les mains du garçon en dessous caressant les omoplates de l'autre. Les paumes glissèrent sur la peau brûlante et déjà moite du guerrier quand il se redressa, passant sur son torses avant de s'arrêter sur ses hanches. Le guerrier écarta les cuisses pour avoir une meilleure vu, mais son partenaire se cacha un peu par une pudeur soudaine qui le surprit lui même.

\- Si tu bouges pas, je peux rien faire ! fit remarquer Théo, replaçant à nouveau le préservatif tendu sur son sexe.

\- J'ai le droit d'être nerveux, non ? J'ai entendu dire que ça faisait mal ! déglutit Balthazar.

\- C'est comme pour les filles de toute façon, alors ça devrait aller...

\- Tu vois bien que ça ne peut pas être pareil !... Merde, je ne sais pas comment on fait..., avoua enfin le génie en cachant ses yeux dans ses mains.

\- Attend...

Théo attrapa son portable sur la table de chevet. Dès que l'écran s'alluma il plissa les paupières, aveuglé par le rétro-éclairage trop fort bien qu'au minium. Il ouvrit ensuite internet et entama une recherche, aussi embarrassé que son compagnon qui se redressa pour regarder. Ils trouvèrent alors rapidement quoi faire et furent profondément gêné, osant à peine croiser leurs prunelles.

\- On a quelque chose qui pourrait servir de... Pour que ça glisse..., demanda le dominant, éclaircissant sa voix en essayant de reprendre de l'assurance.

\- Dans mon sac, la poche de devant, y'a une huile pour masser les muscles. Je m'en froisse souvent donc j'ai toujours un truc sur moi...

L'esprit trop embrouillé pour le charrier, Théo se leva à nouveau et rejoint le pied de l'autre lit pour fouiller le sac, sortant la petite bouteille. Il revint à son amant, prenant de l'huile sur ses doigts avant d'aller toucher l'orifice du brun qui tressaillit, plus par le contact glissant et froid qu'autre chose. Surmontant leur nervosité, le bagarreur passa un premier doigt, sentant les anneaux de chairs serrés autours de sa première phalange. Balthazar tortilla un peu le haut de son corps, écartant plus ou moins les jambes sans trop savoir quoi en faire. L'intrusion était une sensation assez particulière et il n'était pas très à l'aise. Le doigt alla plus loin, se tournant un peu dans un geste mécanique alors que son propriétaire lisait des instructions du forum sur lequel il était tombé.

\- Euhm... ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- C'est un peu bizarre...

\- T'as mal ?

\- Non, c'est juste... Un peu gênant...

\- Je vais... En mettre un autre...

\- Ok...

Chose promise, chose dû, Théo entra son majeur tout en longueur, son ami tressaillit sous la petite douleur, attrapant son poignet par réflexe en le figeant. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, s'évitant ensuite par gêne, avant que le surdoué ne lâche sa prise, agrippant les draps à la place. Toujours en lisant l'étape à suivre, le bagarreur tourna ses doigts, les bougeant aussi doucement qu'il le put. Il pouvait sentir les muqueuses se desserrer lentement, le comprimant bien moins qu'au début. Prenant ça comme un signe d'encouragement, il décida de chercher le fameux point sensible dont il n'arrêtait pas de voir revenir dans le texte d'instruction. Il toucha les parois voluptueuses, craignant un peu de sentir quelque chose qui le rebuterait mais dû constater que la chance leur souriait pour cette nuit.

Balthazar sentit la démarche qui ne le laissait pas indifférent, son corps s'échauffant de nouveau d'une façon encore inconnu. Il mit ses bras sur ses yeux, se concentrant pour se détendre, les frissons s'accumulant en parcourant son organisme. Théo le fixait pour analyser ses réactions, apprenant sur le tas alors qu'il n'aurait jamais crû faire ça un jour. Les palpitations légères sur ses doigts l'encouragèrent cependant, prenant ça comme un signe que l'autre appréciait la préparation. Puis, en remontant les chairs internes, il sentit une bosse plutôt proéminente et appuya dessus. Balthazar se cambra brusquement, jetant sa tête en arrière, en gémissant plus fort que les fois précédente. Tout deux surpris, ils se fixèrent avec des yeux ronds, prenant doucement conscience des capacités du corps masculin en plus de toute les possibilités qu'ils avaient.

Son regard se voilant, le garçon aux cheveux noir toucha à nouveau la bosse, la caressant et jouant doucement avec. Son amant se tortilla en fermant les yeux, une expression vulnérable peignant ses traits alors que des vagues démentielles submergeaient l'intérieur de son corps. Les geignements incontrôlable raisonnait dans la pièce, le jeune homme paniquant d'être incapable de se taire alors il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, fixant son entre-jambes, les cuisses tremblantes. Il s'arqua à nouveau vers l'arrière, un gémissement suintant de plaisir vibrant dans sa gorge, avant qu'il ne se redresse pour attraper le poignet en mouvement.

\- Attend ! Attend !

\- Quoi ? Ça fait mal ? s'inquiéta Théo, jusqu'alors hypnotisé par le spectacle délicieux, sentant ses doigts glisser un peu plus facilement.

\- Non... C'est bizarre... Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est... Ou plutôt je m'en doute mais... C'est pas possible, tu ne m'as pas touché !

Comprenant enfin de quoi il parlait, le plus musclé déglutit, heureux d'avoir réussi à le mener si loin malgré son inexpérience. Il reposa son portable sur sa table de chevet avant de mettre un troisième doigt, jugeant que la différence avec son pénis était encore trop grande. Balthazar se relâcha en geignant, contrôlant ses émotions comme il le pouvait alors qu'il s'agitait, finissant par arrêter son amant après un instant en assurant d'un regard que c'était bon.

L'angoisse les prirent à nouveau mais l'empressement les aidèrent à se guider pour s'unir doucement pour la première fois de leur vie. L'exiguïté étouffante rendit presque Théo claustrophobe, sentant la douceur et la force des muqueuses autour de lui. Il dû se maîtriser pour ne pas se laisser aller, les sensations fortes le plongeant dans les limbes d'un plaisir inégalé. Son compagnon par contre serra les dents et les draps dans ses poings, se raidissant sous la douleur vive qui le transperça. Le son qu'il poussa trahi ses ressentis et inquiéta son partenaire qui le questionna silencieusement. Après quelques respirations, le génie réussi à formuler sa phrase parmi leur souffle court.

\- C'est un peu sec...

Le bagarreur rajouta donc de l'huile à l'endroit de l'union, sa vision lui faisant pleinement réalisé qu'il n'était plus le puceau d'antan mais bien un homme. Fébrile, il leva lentement la tête pour voir son compagnon, partageant avec lui ce moment unique avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Balthazar entoura son cou de ses bras, répondant à l'étreinte fiévreuse en patientant ensemble le temps que la douleur s'efface. Le désire grouilla rapidement dans son bassin, la légère cambrure de son dos lui permettant d'onduler légèrement ses hanches. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Théo fasse de même, poussant un râle profond et tremblant, se cachant dans son cou.

Ils bougèrent en dégustant leur premier acte charnel, découvrant les saveur exotique qui explosaient en eux. La sensation incroyable d'avoir le monde rien qu'à eux les prirent à la gorge, renforçant le plaisir impérieux qui se déchaînaient dans leur organisme. La maladresse de l'adolescence les firent chercher la synchronisation de leurs mouvements, s'échangeant des baisers humides, les yeux hagard plongés dans ceux de l'autre. Quant à leurs voix, elle caressèrent leurs tympans, vibrant dans un mélange luxurieux.

Trouvant un semblant de familiarité dans leur procédure, Théo accéléra doucement, la pression grimpant en flèche faisant monter une urgence. Ils en voulaient plus, refusant de finir aussi vite. Malheureusement, l'acte était si bon qu'ils peinaient à retenir l'orgasme naissant et semblant bien plus gros que tout ceux qu'ils avaient déjà eu. Le bruit des draps froissés, leurs râles et gémissements ainsi que les claquements de peaux aussi humides que les sons ressortant de leur coït formait la symphonie la plus érotique de leur vie. Leurs mouvements se raidir, la fin approchant à grand pas. Ne désirant pas laisser l'autre derrière, le guerrier attrapa le sexe de son amant qui se cambra brusquement, le faisant sursauter en entendant son cri poussé avec un plaisir brut.

Balthazar repoussa sa main, la sensation étant trop forte, mais il ondula, son corps mué d'une volonté propre alors que la jouissance étrangère dévastait ses sens. Son camarade sentit les chairs se serrer étroitement autour de lui, le malaxant et l'étouffant jusqu'au point de non retour. Il donna encore quelques coups de reins en poussant des râles profonds, les yeux fermés. Le couple se figea alors, reprenant leur respiration laborieuse, épuisé. Ils s'échangèrent alors un regard, montrant à l'autre tout ce qu'ils avaient ressentit, éreinté par l'acte riche en découverte. Leur peau étaient perlées de sueur, le dominant ayant une gouttelette qui glissa sur son nez, son amant allant la cueillir avant qu'elle ne le gêne. Sa main tremblait autant que le reste de leur corps affaiblit, comme si toutes leurs forces avaient été aspirées par un sort mystérieux.

Les vestiges de leurs pensées se rassemblèrent, les quantiques de la luxure s'éloignant pour se taire dans l'étreinte de la nuit. Théo retomba lourdement sur son ami, n'arrivant plus à se tenir sur ses bras, reprenant de l'air dans son cou. Les cuisses complètement écartées dans une souplesse qui l'étonna lui même, le brun l'enlaça en caressant doucement son dos et fixant le plafond. Le plus musclé prit alors la parole d'une voix encore soufflée par l'effort.

\- Elle a craqué...

\- J'ai senti..., avoua le génie, la sensation collante à l'intérieur de lui ne laissant aucun doute.

Retrouvant un appui stable, Théo se redressa et se délia du corps de son partenaire, retirant d'un geste encore rude et crispé la capote en ruine. Elle n'avait donc servit à rien et ils s'en inquiétèrent un peu, se promettant de faire des examens plus tard. Ils calmèrent doucement les battements erratiques de leurs cœurs, le surdoué retirant aussi son préservatif et le noua avant de le jeter au sol, n'ayant cure d'où il atterrissait. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, détendu comme jamais et ressentant un apaisement incroyable. L'instant fut cependant coupé lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose s'extirper de son orifice et couler, le faisant sursauter.

\- Ah, merde ! Un mouchoirs, quelque chose !

Réagissant, son compagnon prit le paquet qu'il y avait dans la table de chevet et donna ce qu'il fallait à son ami qui retenait au mieux le liquide pâteux. Balthazar roula ensuite les papiers souillés et les laissa retomber au sol également. Il plongea ensuite ses yeux dans ceux de son amant, un élan de tendresse le submergeant. Sa main glissa sur le torse imberbe, rejoignant la nuque pour l'inciter à se pencher vers lui. Ils échangèrent une série de tendres baisers, chaste et découlant des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Le brun sourit alors, se mettant à rire doucement.

\- On l'a fait, putain...

Théo répondit d'un petit rire aussi, embrassant une dernière fois son ami avant de s'allonger à ses côtés et de le prendre dans ses bras. Le génie ne se fit pas prier pour se lover contre sa poitrine, tout deux fermant les yeux en sentant le sommeil les engourdir.

\- Hey..., souffla alors le fils d'Enoch.

\- Quoi ?...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de nous, du coup ?...

Le guerrier rouvrit les paupière, ses doigts caressant les mèches ondulées atteignant les épaules frêles de son ami. En fait, il n'était pas bien sûr qu'il l'avait déjà considéré ainsi un jour où si son attirance avait toujours été plus profonde qu'il ne l'avait cru. Mais avant qu'il ne réponde, cherchant ses mots, le brun le devança.

\- Parce que je t'aime...

L'aveu timide fit bondir le cœur de Théo, son visage virant au cramoisie. Il n'était pas bien sûr que l'autre ressente la même chose que lui, peut-être qu'ils se méprenaient. Seulement, plutôt que de regretter car il n'avait pas accepté d'aller plus loin, il préféra profiter de sa jeunesse et de découvrir le monde adulte avec lui.

\- Ton père va être encore plus chiant en sachant qu'on sort ensemble, dit-il avec le plus d'assurance possible, empêchant son amant de voir son expression embarrassée et rouge.

Balthazar écarquilla les yeux, peinant à réaliser que son audace avait payé, mais sourit largement en se resserrant contre le corps chaud et encore moite. Il s'agita comme un enfant en jubilant, agaçant son petit-ami qui lui râla de s'arrêter.


	4. Chapter 4

Oha-yooo ! (o^▽^o)

Merci pour vos review ! Sachez et la grande partie de vos compliments vont à **SunWings** sans qui ces textes n'existeraient pas~ (/^-^(^ ^*)/ Ce os est plus courts que les autres, juste deux pages openOffice, c'est dire (≧▽ ≦ ) Mais c'est ça aussi l'inspiration, à la fois longue et fugace ! La naissance d'une idée ne prend parfois qu'un instant avant de faire rallonger le temps des spectateurs qui l'admire. C'est pour cette raison que sans l'idée, il n'y a pas de texte/dessin : donc un gros bravo à **Sunwings** pour sa liste incroyable et démesurée !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ \\(^ヮ^)/

* * *

 **Théo qui fanboy sur un paladin célèbre, et Bob qui est jaloux **

.

.

\- C'est pas vrais !

Le cri peint de choc mais bouleversé d'enthousiasme firent sursauter les aventuriers, plus encore en découvrant qu'il venait de Théo. Ce dernier avait un air ahurit en regardant une affiche sur le panneau trônant près de l'esplanade du marcher. Les amis s'échangèrent un regard avant de dévisager le guerrier, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il semblait aussi retourné.

\- Un problème ? demanda Grunlek, soucieux, Balthazar haussant plutôt les épaules dans une moue exagéré d'incompréhension alors que Shin lui posait une question silencieuse.

\- Hänsel Keller ! Il est en ville demain !

\- Qui ça ? souffla l'archer, perdu.

\- C'est un membre de mon ordre..., répondit le soldat en essuyant son visage, essayant de se reprendre, piaffant sur place.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excites pour un simple paladin ? le questionna le mage, ne saisissant toujours pas son comportement anormal.

\- C'est pas un simple paladin, c'est l'un des plus grand ! Il était normalement assigné à Castelblanc mais il a fini par partir en guerre à cause du manque d'effectif. Non seulement il l'a gagner, mais en plus il a prit la tête de son armé en plein milieux de la bataille à la mort de son général ! Il a juste tout dégommer et radier de nombreuses hérésies dans tout le Cratère ! On raconte même qu'il a tué deux diables à lui tout seul !

\- C'est impossible, siffla l'érudit en croisant les bras, agacé de son discours.

\- Eh bien, sourit le nain. Tu sembles beaucoup apprécier cet homme !

\- Tu parles, c'est mon modèle ! Si j'ai voulu être paladin un jour c'est grâce à lui !

\- C'est trop mignon, on t'avait encore jamais vu aussi enthousiaste pour quelque chose, pouffa Shin d'une voix railleuse.

\- On reste ici ce soir ! Je veux le voir arriver !

\- Tu veux pas qu'on campe devant les portes de la ville, quand même, sourit amèrement le demi-diable sur un ton ironique, toujours sur la défensive.

\- C'est une bonne idée ! Y'a un petit coin hors du chemin en plus !

\- Merde, t'es sérieux en plus ! rit Shin aux éclats.

\- Je ne veux pas le rater ! C'est la chance d'une vie ! Il était en campagne à l'autre bout du Cratère, il va sûrement repartir pour un bon moment !

\- Bob a du papier, tu pourras garder un souvenir écrit de cette rencontre, sourit l'ingénieur, trouvant son ami des plus adorables.

\- Ah, oui ! Bob, donnes-moi ça maintenant, avant qu'on oublie !

\- Non.

L'amusement se coupa sous le tons sec du pyromencien, tous se tournant vers lui avec étonnement. Théo, la surprise passée, s'énerva et secoua sa paume pour insister sur sa précédente demande.

\- T'en a plein du papier vierge, alors donne moi une feuille ! Et pas un morceau déchiré sde brouillon, un beau papier, c'est quand même Hänsel Keller !

\- Ah ! Mais t'as fini avec ce type à la fin ! Ça devient agaçant ! explosa le mage en décroisant les bras, poing serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est juste une feuille que je te demande !

\- T'as qu'à la demander à ce Keller ! Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravis de te la passer après s'être touché avec ! Comme ça, ça t'en fera un de bon souvenir !

Il poussa un grognement sous la rage et tourna les talons, avançant dans la rue pour bifurquer vers un passage entre deux bâtiment. Ses amis le suivirent, un sourire fluet aux lèvres en comprenant pourquoi il s'énervait autant. Théo rattrapa sans mal le demi-diable et le captura dans ses bras, profitant de leur isolement dans cette ruelle adjacente à la foule. Son prisonnier se débattit, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'égaliser sa force.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Bob, pouffa doucement l'autre, amusé de sa réaction.

\- Lâche-moi, putain !

\- T'es jaloux ? demanda-t-il en posant son menton à la jonction de son épaule et de son cou.

\- Pfe ! Eh puis quoi encore ! rougit le fils des enfers, s'arrêtant de bouger mais continuant d'essayer de repousser les bras qui l'enserrait en détournant le regard.

La réponse fit doucement rire le guerrier qui enfouit son visage dans son cou, écartant les mèches de son nez pour déposer des baisers sur la peau blafarde. Balthazar résista, lui criant de le lâcher, qu'il n'était qu'un abruti surmonté d'une tête de mule. Son compagnon ne se laissa pas démonter, continuant son étreinte jusqu'à qu'il se calme. Il leva le menton pour admirer le visage empourpré et contrarié de son homme, le trouvant terriblement mignon. Sa pensée passa directement par sa bouche sous le spectacle.

\- T'es presque potable, comme ça, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur en coin.

Le demi-diable le fixa, vexé, avant de comprendre le réel sans de sa phrase. Il détourna les yeux, plus rouge que jamais, s'engonçant quelque peu en marmonnant avec l'intonation la plus râleuse qu'il put, en vain.

\- Et toi t'as l'air d'un abruti à sautiller comme un gosse devant des bonbons pour un paladin à la noix..., fit-il, boudeur.

Théo pouffa et embrassa à nouveau sa nuque, réussissant à le convaincre après quelques baisers à se retourner face à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent alors langoureusement, étroitement enlacer tandis que leurs amis montaient la garde afin qu'ils ne soient pas surpris par un habitant. Les amants ne se séparèrent qu'une fois apaisé de leur besoin de proximité, se donnant encore un peu d'affection en collant leur visage l'un contre l'autre. Les émotions les rendaient frêle alors que leurs doigts effleuraient leur épiderme avec toute la tendresse du monde.

\- Ça, Keller ne pourrait jamais me le faire ressentir...

Le paladin avait parlé d'une voix suave au-quelle il savait parfaitement que Balthazar ne pouvait pas résister. Ce dernier sourit doucement, les yeux encore fermés pour savourer l'étreinte que son homme lui offrait. Il accepta de se séparer de lui, bien qu'à contre-cœur et le suivit. Soudain, il pâli et alla tirer l'épaulette du guerrier, requinqué d'une nouvelle colère.

\- Hey, attend ! Ça veut dire que tu vas l'embrasser ? Hey, oh-oh, nan ! Je refuses que tu fasses ça, tu m'entends !

Théo explosa de rire avec Shin et Grunlek, préférant laisser son amant paniquer et fulminer par sa jalousie. C'était bon de la ressentir, cela montrait à quel point le mage tenait à lui et ça le rendait terriblement heureux.


End file.
